


Noticing

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek got roped into hanging around for the first day of orientation. What Derek hadn’t signed up for was a day of watching every single freshman hit on Stiles Stilinski like he was candy for the taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> Written nine months ago on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)

Derek felt his skin crawl as he watched another person’s hand roam over Stiles’ body. It was a fleeting touch, a simple one to let Stiles know that he was there. But at the same time… Derek didn’t particularly like watching someone else’s fingertips trace Stiles’ hips. 

Everyone did it, the entire time they were there for college orientation. Derek had gotten roped into driving the three boys, Stiles, Scott and Isaac as they had all chosen to go to the same school while the girls and Danny had decided on other colleges. Derek was the ‘chaperon’during this little trip, as dictated by the Sheriff and Melissa McCall. Even though Melissa hadn’t seemed too worried about her son, which was natural considering Scott was a mature and responsible young man… but when Stiles and Isaac were thrown into the mix, especially Stiles, well that’s where the Sheriff’s warning about alcohol and parties and making sure the boys did everything they were supposed to. Thus Derek got roped into hanging around for the first day of orientation.

What Derek hadn’t signed up for was a day of watching every single freshman hit on Stiles Stilinski like he was candy for the taking.

He wasn’t candy for anyone’s taking, not even Derek’s. Although he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. Stiles was incredibly attractive and alluring, his smile and biting wit were intoxicating… along with that scent but then again, none of the human college students would notice that as much as Derek. 

Even when they were in the bookstore, a girl sidled up next to Stiles as he was searching for his text books and started running his fingers up and down his forearm, blue eyes locked with his honey brown that Derek wanted to melt into most of the time. She smiled and Stiles nodded along to the conversation, not once glancing down to the intimate touches he was receiving. 

The stupid guy was so caught up in the hype of college that he hadn’t even noticed anyone hitting on him, all morning…. Derek shook his head. If he wasn’t so jeal- irritated he would be disappointed in Stiles for missing out on the opportunities he’d complained about not getting in high school. 

Finally, they had their books and they headed back to their dorm. Stiles and Scott had signed up to be roommates while Isaac managed to get into a single (with the help of Derek negotiating with the school about Isaac’s history) and they ended back in Stiles and Scott’s bedroom.

Derek was happy to finally be out of the crowds and back with the safety of his pack where he knew neither Scott or Isaac would be hitting on Stiles. Except things were never that simple. They left the door wide open and, of course, people in the halls came to investigate the other freshmen for meet and greets. It was tedious and Derek positioned himself in Stiles’ desk chair in the farthest corner away from the door. Stiles made a fleeting comment about him brooding before turning back to the conversation with a particularly handsy and flirtatious boy from across the hall.

Derek’s eyes narrowed in on ‘Andy’s’ hand placed on Stiles’ waist, waiting for it to leave the body that he had not been welcomed to touch. It was like watching a camera zoom in slowly as Derek felt his internal temperature rise until he was actually rising out of the chair. He didn’t know when he made the decision but he growled at Isaac to give him his keys to his room, which Isaac did immediately despite the confused look on his face. Derek snatched the keys from the beta’s hand and beelined straight for Stiles, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him out the door.

He protested, bewildered and loudly, but that didn’t stop Derek from hauling him down the hallway. Nor did Stiles’ struggling prevent him from continuing to hold him with one hand as he unlocked and opened Isaac’s door. 

Once they were inside, Stiles was thrust into the room and Derek closed the door behind them, flicking on the light switch at the exact moment he started paying attention to Stiles’ muttering.

"-the hell is wrong with you, Derek? You can’t just drag me away from everyone without saying a word? Is something wrong? If so that was not a very subtle way of handling the situation! I mean-"

"Stiles, you’re an idiot." Was all Derek growled and Stiles’ face fell into a shock for a split moment before it was taken over by a sour and irritated expression.

"Oh? What’s the reason this time? Did I not  _sense_ something as fast as your heighten wolfy senses? Because if that’s the case, neither did Scott or Isaac and I’d argue that Scott’s senses are better-“

"Everyone’s noticed  _but you_ , Stiles!” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Noticed what Derek? You can’t honestly be trying to convince me something bad’s going down at our college because I’ve actually had enough werewolf drama to last a life time and-“

Derek stepped directly into Stiles’ personal space and Stiles stammered on his next words when he found his nose was about an inch from touching Derek’s. 

"You’re… awfully close. This must be one of those dramatic things that um… that need… closeness… for emphasis?" Stiles shook his head, "No, there’s actually no reason that my brain can come up with, why are you so close to me?"

Derek’s eyes studied Stiles close up. The rising blush in his cheeks, the dilated pupils, the fullness of his lips, “Because you’ve let everyone else this close without noticing.”

That threw Stiles off completely, any and all embarrassment from his expression was gone and replaced by utter confusion. “What?”

"Every person you’ve talked to today has touched you, flirted with you, and you didn’t notice a thing." Derek breathed like a warning against Stiles’ skin and he felt the younger man shiver.

"But you um… you noticed?" Stiles asked, brows furrowing in concentration. 

Derek nodded firmly and Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat rather audibly. 

"O-okay… why?"

Derek narrowed his eyes prompting Stiles to keep explaining, “Why did _you_ notice?”

This time Derek didn’t say anything. He did smile though, the smallest of warm smiles, before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles.

Stiles yelped in surprise against his lips, but closed the space between them nonetheless and kissed Derek back, turning the kiss hot and desperate. 

"Holy crap…" Stiles breathed when they finally broke apart, resting his forehead against Derek’s. "You would chose the day when you’re dropping me off at college to do this."

Derek chuckled, kissing Stiles’ cheek absentmindedly and then his chin and then it seemed natural to simply continue down his neck, especially when Stiles tilted his head back in such an inviting and vulnerable way that had Derek growling possessively. 

"I could hang around… for a bit longer." 

Stiles laughed, gripping Derek’s shoulder as Derek’s hands inched under his shirt. “I’ll… let Isaac know he’s bunking with Scott for a bit.”

"Good," Derek grinned, recapturing Stiles’ lips and congratulating him on his life choices, even if they were a little late. At least this way, Stiles wouldn’t be getting anymore unwanted attention.


End file.
